The Age of Imperialism
The Age of Imperialism (June - August 2006) was the period of history following The Interlude Age that saw TLDR become involved in several conflicts with other forums. Major events included The Invasion of KEK, Emma Redux, The TLDR-TIAC War, and Exodus of the Jews. A Bold Proposal HellPenguin returned to the TLDR, proposing a second raid on EmmaWatson.net, a daring pitch that was met with some criticism. Even after almost a year, paranoia and superstition surrounding EmmaWatson.net still remained. However, HellPenguin succeeded in rallying many Emma War veterans, as well as fresh-faced new recruits who only knew of EmmaWatson.net from fables and history texts. The reformed TLDR army planned to strike several weeks later on the exact anniversary of the 2005 Emma raid. This time, they would use proxies and fake emails, and would avoid posting material that would get them in trouble with their ISPs. The raiders began to gather their resources, thirsty for long-awaited revenge. For the one year anniversary of TLDR, the forum got a new, more attractive skin, as opposed to the Invisionfree default that had been in use for the past year. A thread was made, recognizing all of the original members that still posted. The Invasion of KEK Another indirect OT spinoff forum, KEK, came into being, created by disgruntled former MIM members. Among their regulars were SS Raistlin and Flanker. At first met with hostility from TLDRers, their hatred for Nortebella and the quality of some of their posters stopped a full scale raid from being carried out, and KEK became somewhat of a neutral Switzerland among the OT spinoffs. At one point, so many TLDRers were posting at KEK that normal members were becoming angry and some were leaving. The incident was likened to white settlers moving into North America and driving the Native Americans from their homeland. KEK never fully recovered from TLDR's unintentional invasion, and KEK became a mostly-dead forum, although other factors did contribute as well. Preparing for War In order to reduce the risk that TLDR be discovered by EmmaWatson.net admins again, the now dead DoS was transformed into a raid forum and the entirety of raid planning was moved there. After the attack, the plan was to delete DoS to destroy the last traces of anything that could link TLDR to the raid. As mid July approached, the raid plans were going into full swing. Members had been trolling EmmaWatson.net for weeks already, creating unrest and dissent within their members. Morek had sneaked in 80 extra accounts, proxies had been stockpiled, Glue was experimenting with destructive Flash bombs that froze computers and caused memory leaks. Another form of raiding that had become popular among TLDRers over the past few months was quote bombing. Making empty quotes within quotes repeatedly would eventually break the format on Invisionfree, rendering complete threads unviewable. However, shortly before the attack there were setbacks. A great many of Morek's accounts had been somehow discovered by an Emma Watson admin. All but 30 of them were deleted. It was also discovered that quote bombing would not work since EmmaWatson.net used Invision, not Invisionfree, and its software was slightly different. Glue's Flash bombs would not be as effective since Flash avatars were also not enabled. Emma Redux Regardless, as the TLDR armies advanced, they had more than enough resources at their disposal. Exactly one year after the beginning of the Emma War, the TLDR struck again with disturbing images linked to Flash bombs and enough proxies to make them completely untraceable. Every forum was flooded with spam topics and old threads were being bumped with military precision. The largest problem during the raid was the overload of the EmmaWatson.net server, slowing down spam considerably but also making it almost impossible for admins to take any action. After the forum had been trashed to their satisfaction, the raiders withdrew on their own terms. Disappointingly, however, the lack of obscene pornographic or scatological images did not force the admins to shut down the entire board as they had a year earlier, nor did they make any official statement. The whole forum had been completely disrupted and a lot of people were angry and shocked, but the mess was completely cleaned up within a few hours. The TLDR-TIAC War Although they were disappointed and knew the attack hadn't lived up to their expectations, TLDRers had enjoyed raiding. Because of this, and the lack of any serious action on the part of the Emma Watson admins, the plan to delete DoS was abandoned and it became a permanent raid board, autonomous yet loyal to the TLDR. Thirsty for a more satisfying raid, DoS turned its attention on TIAC, Raistlin's newest forum. This would be especially difficult since all new accounts had to be approved by admins, and because TIAC had so many admins. For this reason, raiders had to sneak accounts in, pretending to be random people from the OT and former female TLDR posters such as Celi and Padwenda. The most important of these impersonations was of Mep, the admin of KEK and associate of SS Raistlin. At first they used the fake Mep account to try to get access to TIAC's admin panel. Although SS Raistlin was completely fooled and thought he was talking to Mep, he was unable to provide access due to the wishes of the other admins. The second attempt was to convince Raistlin to enable Flash avatars, which would allow raiders to set Glue's flash bombs as avatars, effectively freezing anyone's computer if they clicked on a thread that a raider had posted in. Xtortion posed as a charismatic female poster and convinced SS Raistlin to enable flash avatars so "she" could make her avatar a flash "turtle." This time, SS Raistlin took the bait and enabled Flash avatars shortly before leaving for the night. After several tense hours of waiting for all admins to leave, DoS struck, bumping every thread and getting them lost forever in the pages and pages of spam. Upon finding the wrecked forum the next morning, SS Raistlin was forced to delete every single topic and start over. On KEK, he expressed his anger and was promptly made fun of. Plans for a second, more permanent attack that would destroy TIAC for good were discussed shortly afterward, but HellPenguin vanished again and DoS lost its focus, ending TLDR's summer of forum raiding. Exodus of the Jews Landova, a long-time regular whose popularity had been steadily dropping for several months, had convinced his girlfriend, Ashgef, who was also Jewish, to post at TLDR some time earlier. Although no one was completely sure of their motivation, it was believed that in an attempt to appear hip and edgy, Landova displayed a topless picture of Ashgef with a black bar covering her breasts. However, he neglected to censor the tiny thumbnail at the bottom of the picture. With the assistance of 4chan, it was Burkek that masterminded the delicate operation to uncover these Jew tits using the thumbnail and Photoshop. The forum exploded into an uproar as Ashgef's breasts were proudly displayed in full size for all to see. Although Ashgef was angry, Landova appeared to be even angrier. He immediately ordered Ashgef to stop posting forever. Maddened at being deprived of a female poster only to have the unpopular Landova remain, this tipped the TLDR over the edge. They drove Landova from the forum forever. Navigation <<-The Interlude Age------Index------The Age of Unrest->> Category:TLDR History